One Christmas Wish
by xYaoiLover321x
Summary: After a tragic accident, Kyouya gets a chance to turn back time. What will he do? Kyouya&OC! Christmas fic written for me for Christmas by my cousin! Love you soo much Jennifer! R&R and Merry Christmas! Rated T for language!


Merry Christmas people! It's Christmas Eve already!

Ok, so this is a story that my cousin wrote for me for Christmas! I cried when I read it though! It's beautiful!

Michelle Suoh is my OC and Tamaki's twin sister! Teehee :) I do not own Ouran or Kyouya! Enjoy!

* * *

One Christmas Wish

***Kyouya'sPOV***

I sat on the ground, tears streaming down my cheeks, as I stared at the tombstone placed firmly in the hard earth across from me. Snow fell softly through the cold night sky, dancing until it landed, caressing the hard granite carefully. I had to smile a little at how peaceful the world was on Christmas Night, making my sobbing calm down a bit. But as I brushed the newly covered snow off the stone, tears escaped once more. Just looking at the name made my regret and guilt overwhelm.

Michelle Suoh

Born December 4, 1993

Died December 24, 2010

Cause of Death:

Car Crash

It was Christmas day today, one day after she died, and they had held the funeral today too. It was held at dinner time, now its 11:55 PM, 5 Minutes before Midnight. Ever since the funeral was over I had stayed here motionless staring at the tombstone, tears flooding my eyes like rivers. As darkness fell, Alissa had come to get me, but I couldn't stand to leave, so I fought and even slapped her until she let me stay here with Michelle.  
"I was so stupid, why did I leave, I should've stayed with you. I miss you so much, Michelle. I love you." I wiped my eyes, realizing how puffy they must have gotten from all the crying. I looked up at the sky and whispered it one more time.  
"I Love You."  
Suddenly, a bright light, glowing a tinted green, rose from behind the grave. I ripped my eyes from the sky and stared at the new presence beside me. Thoughts flood my mind as I continue to gaze at her, realizing who she looked like when one thought pops up in my mind.  
"Michelle?" She looks over at me, her glowing purple eyes full of life like Michelle's used to be.  
"I am not Michelle; I'm here to grant you one wish." I stare at her, thinking I'm seeing things.  
"Is this a dream?" She gives me a sarcastic look. I push my glasses back up the bridge of my nose, trying to hide my eyes.  
"No it's not. Now, do you have any kind of wish? It has to be said before midnight or no wish for you." Millions of thoughts and wishes flood my mind. Then one wish stops me in my tracks.  
I stand up, brushing the snow off my now soaked jeans. I close my eyes, two last tears escaping and falling to the ground.  
"I wish I could go back to where I went wrong. Where I chose my father over her."

********  
***3PerPOV***

As Kyouya opened his eyes, the scenery around him changed. He was out side his house, Michelle at his left, tugging on his arm. Kyouya blinked a few times, and then stared down at his watch. 11:55 AM Dec. 24, 2010. This is the exact time when-

"Kyouya-! Hurry up! If we want to finish up the Christmas shopping and get to Alissa's party before she explodes, partly because we were supposed to help her get ready an hour ago, we have to get going!" Kyouya, still in shock his wish actually came true, tilted his head down slowly to stare into Michelle's deep purple orbs.

"Kyouya, are you OK? You don't look to good..." Kyouya snapped back to his senses, knowing he couldn't let anyone on about his little 'Christmas Wish', and shook her off.

"I'm fine... And wouldn't it be fun to watch her head explode?" She giggled and punched him in the arm playfully.  
"No it would not Kyouya!... OK maybe a little but still! Now let's go the limo-" She was cut off as Kyouya's father interrupted.  
"Kyouya, come with me. We have an important meeting with the Suoh's parents and I'd advise she doesn't tag along." He felt Michelle cringe behind him, knowing that his father hated her. Kyouya looked from his father to Michelle and back again, remembering this is where he had made the biggest mistake of his life.

Kyouya closed his eyes, knowing this would cost him big time.  
"No, no way in hell am I going with you, nor will I ever even bother to listen to you when you boss me around like a little puppet. I have my own f***ing life to live and you aren't going to control it a second longer. Merry frickin' Christmas to you! Now Michelle lets go. Now." He grabbed Michelle's arm, spun around, feeling the fury of his father's eyes staring daggers into the back of his head, and bolted for the limo.

**"YOU BETTER RUN YOU GOD FOR SAKEN BRATS!"** They both jumped into the limo and locked the doors before he could get in.  
"What the hell did you just do Kyouya?" Michelle yelled through her giggles over his father's screaming.  
"I didn't knock on death's door, I rang the bell and ran, and he hates that. That's what I did." She burst back into fits of laughter again.  
"Where to?" The chauffer looked into the mirror, smiling, waiting for a response.

"To... The... Mall!" Michelle replied through giggles and snickers. He tipped his hat and the car was off. Kyouya sat up in his seat and stared at his best friend. Michelle's eyes met with Kyouya's for a moment, and then she looked away, blushing. Then a thought came to Kyouya. They had been really close friends for years and his feelings for her were growing each day. How with what could happen at any moment, he might now get to ever tell her how he really felt. Kyouya turned to Michelle, placing both her hands in his, and took a deep breath.  
"Michelle, there's something I need to tell you." She stared at him, curiosity shining in her huge, dark eyes.

"What is it Kyouya?" she tilted her head a little, a strand of her curly blond hair falling into her face and a smile creeping up onto her lips.  
"I lo-"  
"GET DOWN!" Both Kyouya and Michelle obeyed the driver, getting on the floor. As the car started to swerve, Kyouya got on top of Michelle, shielding her from everything else. Kyouya could hear the crunching of the ice in under the tires. Suddenly, the car was air born, flipping multiple times before smashing back onto the ground with a sickening  
Crash.

********  
***Kyouya'sPOV***

I slowly open my eyes, the bright lights blinding me. Is this what heaven was like? The last thing I can remember was that the car flipped, I hit my head and fell off Michelle... Michelle! Where is she? Is she alright? God, I hope she isn't-

Beep Beep...

Beep Beep...

Beep Beep...

I felt myself go cold, freezing, not even daring to take a breath. Was that... Michelle? I turn my head agonizingly slow, thinking of the worst possible things to happen. I look at the bed beside me and see Michelle, perfectly fine. Except that the top part of her head is wrapped in bandages. Her eyes are closed and she's frightingly still. Her chest barley moves as she breaths, if she's even breathing.

As I continue to stare, the clock catches my attention. 11:55 PM. God! How long have I been out! The car crash was when, 12? That's almost 12 hours we've been out! Well at least I'm awake. Tears threaten to escape but I hold them back. Suddenly a door opens and a doctor walks in.  
"Oh Kyouya! You're Awake!" That's no doctor... It's Alissa. I stare at her, my eyes widen as I watch something I've never see happen before. Alissa's crying. Tears constantly fall down her cheeks as she runs up and hugs me. Her sobs break through the room. The shock of it all and only one thing escapes my lips.

"Is Michelle OK?" She lets me go and stares at me. Her golden eyes dull and she runs a hand through her messed up brown hair.  
"Kyouya... I don't know an easy way to tell you this but... Michelle's in a coma." Her words hit me like a bullet. Tears rush through my eyes before I can stop them. Alissa reaches her hand out and wipes them away. She passes me my glasses, a small smile on her lips. I lay them in place, taking another good look at Michelle. I try sitting up to look at her better but Alissa stops me.

"Kyouya, there's one more thing I need to tell you. The only thing keeping her alive is the life line she's hooked up to. Also Kyouya, besides the fact that you're actually awake; it's the same for you to." Two more bullets shoot through my heart. The tears stream freely now, I don't even bother to fight them. I see a few more tears stream down Alissa cheeks before my sight is blurred by my own tears.

"Alissa... Can I... Have... A moment... Alone?" My voice cracks at the end and she quickly nods her head, leaving the room. As soon as I hear the door close, I get up the best I can, fighting the pain, and start to walk towards Michelle's motionless figure. I slowly lie next to her, covering myself with the blankets as well. I turn my head so I'm glancing at her ghost white cheek. I give her a quick peck on the cheek. It's cold. Just like her tombstone.

"I'm so sorry Michelle! Please wake up, please! I love you to much to just watch you die!" I start to cling to her arm, sobbing into the sleeve.  
As I finally stop, her arm starts to tremble. I quickly let her arm go, pushing my self up so I'm looking down at her. Her two eyes, those two purple orbs I never felt I've ever wanted to see so badly before, open and stare longingly into my brown ones.  
"K- Kyouya?" Her eyes widen then a smile spreads it's self across her face, a smile I'll cherish forever.

"Michelle..." An even bigger smile lights up on my face. Tears of joy that were both alive appear in both our eyes. It was time to tell her.  
"I love you Michelle. I always have and always will." An expression of shock crosses her face, and then is quickly replaced by a huge smile.  
"I've always loved you to, Kyouya." I take a quick glance at the clock. 11: 59. One minute before midnight.  
"I finally got my Christmas wish." I whisper it to myself, keeping my eyes locked with Michelle's

"Be with me forever, Michelle?"  
"Yes."

I place my lips gently against hers, kissing her gently. She wraps her arms around me as I take the single needle keeping her alive out of her chest. I do the same to my own. We break from the kiss and we lie next to each other, holding each other's hand tightly.

"I love you Michelle."

"I love you to Kyouya."

"Together forever, right?"

"Forever."

As we both got weaker, we held on to each other's hand tighter. As our eyes closed one last time, the clock struck twelve, signaling Christmas Day.

THE END

* * *

R&R Plzz! All the credit goes to my cousin, not me!


End file.
